Gendrone Force Defender
=Details= Gendrone Force Defender is a special reconfigured version of Toyfinity's Robo Force Maxx Zero kit. The combined creative development was loaded with many different configurations while being prototyped. The Gendrone Force Defender was designed to play a role in the ongoing Glyos story arc. For alternate story-line-related build modes, see Variable Reflex Driver. =Story= Sendollest Drifts While in the Sendollest Drifts, Argen was mining the database of a prototype Buildstation for information and discovered a lost piece of Old War technology. Argen puts the Gendrone Force Defender into full production, pulling it from obscurity to join the ranks of the Gendrone Rebellion. Esedeth Mobile Patrol "Following the fateful events that took place on Block Base Cerberus, the deactivated remains of Argen were quickly brought before Glyaxia Command to be dismantled and analyzed. After an extreme combined effort by the same coalition that had created the Glyarmor, the fallen Gendrone leader's powerful data defenses were finally broken down. This action not only revealed more insight into the Villser Virus, but also unlocked the lost secret plans from the Old War that Argen had discovered within the Sendollest Buildstation. Within a short time, Glyaxia Command put the information gained from the defeat of Argen into action, reactivating and continuing the development of the long forgotten Old War technology for its own gain. Soon, the same powerful core mechanical designs that Argen had used to create the Gendrone Force Defender were not only replicated but also repurposed for the production of new super charged Variable Reflex Drivers, manufactured specifically to fortify the different divisions under the direct control of Glyaxia Command. Of these specialized divisions, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was the first to employ the recovered Old War technology. =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Sendollest Guard Ultra Bronze w/ Aqua/ Dark Aqua accents and White tampo. $16 archive-defender-sendollest.png|Gendrone Force Defender Sendollest Guard March-Sneak-5-ALT.png =The Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Bio Hunters Gunmetal Silver w/ Red/ Black accents and White tampo. $16 archive-defender-biohunter.png|Gendrone Force Defender Bio Hunters =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Gendrone Imperium Metallic Teal Blue w/ Red Visors/ Black accents and White tampos. $16 archive-defender-GI.png|Gendrone Force Defender Gendrone Imperium Gendrone-Imperium-GROUP-USE-2.png|with Axis Buildman Argen Mk. XVIII September-2015-Sneak-CLOSE-WEB.png =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Villser Core Metallic Mint Green w/ Black Visors/ Black accents and White tampos. $16 Archive-defender-VC.png|Gendrone Force Defender Villser Core =Esedeth Mobile Patrol= Wave 52 Esedeth Mobile Patrol Dark Warm Gray w/ Red Visors/ Red and Black accents and White tampos. $18 Archive-defender-EMP.png|Gendrone Force Defender Esedeth Mobile Patrol Esedeth-Mobile-Patrol-Trekrunner.png|Trekrunner Esedeth-Mobile-Patrol-Guard-Walker-ALT.png|Guard Walker EMP-Heavy-Walker-Unit-2.png|Heavy Walker =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Sand w/ Black Visors/ Grey, Red and Black accents and White tampos. $20 Archive-defender-EMP-E.png|Gendrone Force Defender Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite VRD-Treadbuster.png|Treadbuster =Task Force Volkriun: The Xenodeth Outbreak= Wave 71 Task Force Volkriun Special Edition crossover with Toyfinity. Volkriun Green with Dark Green and Orange accents and White tampos. 41 total parts. $22 Gendrone-Defender-Task-Force-Volkriun-ALT.png|Gendrone Force Defender Task Force Volkriun VRD-Caliber-Crusher-WEB_1024x1024.png|Caliber Crusher =Strike Team Sendred= Wave 75 Strike Team Sendred Heavy Armor Special Edition crossover with Toyfinity. Medium Gray with Light Gray and Black accents and Red tampos. 41 total parts. $22 GF-Defender-STS-Heavy-Armor-THIS.png|Gendrone Force Defender Strike Team Sendred Heavy Armor STS-Rollout-GROUP-THIS-2.png|Strike Team Sendred Variable Reflex Driver vehicles =Dimensional Duplications= Wave 79 Ordeslin Guard Special Edition crossover with Toyfinity. Includes 1 Gendrone Force Defender and 1 Hub Set, assembled in 2 separate special builds. Mustard with Shadow Grey and Bright Blue/Black accents and Red/White tampos. 58 total parts. $24 GF-Defender-Ordeslin-Guard-WEB.png|Gendrone Force Defender Ordeslin Guard =References= Category:Gendrones Category:Robo Force Series